A Flower for a Gunslinger
by x-menfan1000
Summary: When Teaspoon's niece comes to Sweetwater, her past actions come back to haunt her. Will Teaspoon and the boys be able to keep her save until the rest of her family arrives? Will she also find someone special to steal her heart and ride away with it?


**A/N: This story is based loosely off an older story I wrote several years back. I'm sort of testing the waters with this one which I'm not sure I'll keep this version. I thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Riders. Only Character I own are Rosalie, her parents, brother, sister-in-law, friends and grandparents.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **A Flower for a Gunslinger**

 **Present…**

 _~Rosalie's POV~_

I was tied to a cross and raised up as a message to my uncle and the boys. I closed my eyes when I heard Kid's voice give the message that the exchange would happen. I and Jimmy had been courting for nearly a year now.

I hadn't been to the station for weeks because I was busy getting horses ready for sale at my parent's ranch and only visited my uncle in town when I needed to get supplies. I had stopped by to drop off a Strawberry pie, hoping to get to eat dinner with my gunslinger, only to find out he had taken off without so much as a goodbye. Of course, I followed Lou and Ike to find Jimmy.

 _I hid behind some barrels, listening to Jimmy, Buck, and Noah arguing about letting Lou go along when I gave myself away by accidentally knocking over my hiding spot. They turned to look at me._

" _You have got to be kidding me?" I heard Jimmy groaned. "She's just as bad as Lou."_

 _I tried to slip away._

" _Rosalie…" he called motioning me to come to them._

" _Hi guys," I said innocently putting my hands behind my back. "It's a beautiful day. I thought I would…"_

" _You are definitely not come along! You are getting right back on Bandit and going back to Sweetwater, do hear me?!" shouted Jimmy._

" _Oh, I see how it is. Lou can tag along, but I can't! What's the difference between Lou and Me, Jimmy?!" I shouted back at him. "You didn't even say goodbye."_

" _There isn't much of a difference between you two," said Jimmy turning to look at Noah, Buck, and Ike, before grabbing my arm and pulling me a fair distance away. "Look, I don't want you coming. It's not because I think you couldn't handle it or anything like that, It because I love you too damn much to see you hurt or worse. Do you understand Rosa? This one is too dangerous for you to come."_

" _Yes, just be careful," I replied looking up at him_

" _Alright, I'll see you in a couple days okay. Now go home," he said giving me a kiss._

 _I took couple steps toward the exit until Jimmy turned to head back toward Noah and Buck. I stopped only to have Buck rat me out._

" _Um, Jimmy," he said pointing back at me._

 _Jimmy whirled around on me and the look on his face said it all, I bolted out before he even said anything._

Amanda rescued us and we started helping with the fight. I was throwing dynamite as I run between tents and dodged men as I went. Before I could get another Stick of dynamite lit and thrown away I felt something pierce my shoulder and knees gave out and I fell into the dirt.

"Rosa!" I heard Jimmy shout as I grabbed my shoulder.

He pulled me into cover and covered me as the doors blew up. I was semi out of it as we got out of the mission. I woke up in Rachel's guest room with Jimmy sitting at my bedside holding my right hand and his head resting on the bed.

"Jim…" I whispered hoarsely.

I moved my hand a bit.

"Rosa?" he muttered groggily, squeezing my hand.

I squeezed it back and watching him look at me with a smile.

"About time you showed me those pretty sage green eyes," he said as he moved out of the chair and onto the bed.

"Water, please," I said hoarsely.

"Right," he said getting up to get me some water.

He helped me take some slow sips before setting it on the bedside table.

"You scared me half to death with that stunt. I thought I made myself clear at Fort Laramie," he stated.

"I wanted to prove myself to you," I stated. "If Lou could go, then I should be able to go too. But then you left without her and we teamed up."

"You don't have anything to prove to anyone less of all me," he said brushing my hair off my forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"My own stupid fault to think you would listen. I'm just glad you are safe and getting better. You're too much like Lou."

"I love you, Jimmy," I whispered.

"I love you too Rosa," he replied pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Get some rest while I go let everyone know you're awake."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my hand. Even those papa didn't like Jimmy at first, I had found myself a good man that saw past my skin and loved me something fierce. Papa couldn't shake me from Jimmy and Uncle Teaspoon didn't help him do so. I could still hear my uncle telling my daddy to leave us be.

" _Jas just let them be. Jimmy ain't going hurt her and he isn't going to let her get hurt. You can't stop them from loving each other. You got to let it run its course like a river," said Uncle Teaspoon as I went to greet Jimmy from his run._

" _Teaspoon, I know, but with that novel roaming around. You know what will happen. I just don't want Rosie in the middle of it; she's the only thing I got that reminds me of her mother," said papa. "I don't want her to get hurt."_

 _I hugged Jimmy even those he was covered in dust and I would most likely sneeze later. He hugged me with one arm before I leaned up and kissed his cheek._

Papa was fine now with Jimmy courting me after Jimmy proved to him that he could handle me.

XXX

 **Two years earlier…**

 _~Rosalie's POV~_

I had been sent to live with my uncle in Sweetwater until my father, stepmother, older brother, his bride Marie, and my grandmother Shinning Star could join me by wagon. This was my 'big' birthday present a month with my uncle Teaspoon, one whole month with my only uncle and his pony express riders. My other birthday present had been from my brother and sister-in-law which was an adorable shaded sable English Shepard puppy, that I named Gem.

I looked out the stagecoach window to see my Uncle waiting with a couple riders. Thankful daddy sent a letter ahead to Uncle Teaspoon. Gem had been a good girl on the last leg of the stage coach journey from Cottonwood where my daddy had been sheriff for almost 20 years to Sweetwater. It had been nine years since I seen Uncle Teaspoon and I was nervous.

I picked Gem up from my lap and placed her in the basket I carried her and disembarked from the Stage Coach.

"There she is. My darling niece Rosalie Hunter," I heard my uncle say loudly as he walked over to help me down.

I held out Gem's basket from him to take so I could step down.

"That's a puppy Teaspoon," said one of the riders.

"It would appear that it is a puppy, Cody. The letter didn't mention a puppy," stated uncle.

"Because the letter was sent before Riley gave me Gem," I answered. "Now take Gem so I can get out."

He took Gem and past her to one of the riders and took my hand to help my down. Once I was down, I hugged Teaspoon.

"Shouldn't you introduce me?" I questioned looking at the three people around us.

"Oh, right, this is Lou, Cody, and Buck. Boys, this is Rosalie Violet Hunter."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," I commented noticing Lou had formed a bond with Gem.

I also noticed Buck seemed to have a questioned on his mind which was most likely due to how I looked. Riley and I were half Osage Indian; our mother was from the Osage tribe but had died giving birth to me. I didn't really know her.

"Cody, Buck take the bags and put them on the buckboard," ordered Uncle. "Now, before we head out to the station, do you need anything for Gem?"

"Not really, as long as I can give her some meat and naturally water. She should be fine food wise," I replied smiling. "But if I can get some rope for her to chew that would be great. I don't want her to wear on you and your riders uncle."

"I think we can manage that at the station. We should head out and get you settled in."

"Of course," I said.

Uncle Teaspoon helps me up onto the buckboard and Lou passed me Gem.

"Thank you," I stated politely.

"You're welcome. She's an adorable dog," answered Lou.

In that moment I realized that Lou was a girl passing as a boy. We rode along the dirt road to the station when I decided to ask my uncle a rather important question.

"Uncle Teaspoon, do your friends know that I'm half Osage Indian?" I asked looked up at him.

"I thought it would be best to wait until you got here. Those it doesn't matter, Buck's half Kiowa. They'll accept you," he replied.

"I hope so," I stated.

That was one of the many reason's papa decided to pack the family up from Cottonwood and moved us to Sweetwater. People didn't like that their sheriff had a Half-breed daughter and a son, who caused trouble, mainly me. I also didn't have very many friends, only two good friends that didn't care one way or another. Abigail Fletcher and Carolyn Adamson were my friends since I was four years old. They made promises to come visit in Sweetwater, especially Abigail, whose sister Marie was my sister-in-law.

We soon pulled up to a house and corral pin where there were two more riders and another lady. We were surrounded by the group.

"Rosalie, this is Emma Shannon our caretaker, that's Kid and Ike. Ike doesn't speak due to fever," said Uncle Teaspoon. "Everyone that's Gem, Rosie's puppy from her brother Riley. There's also Jimmy, but he's out on a run."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hunter," said Emma. "You'll be staying in my house."

"Please don't call me that, Rosie or Rosalie is fine," I stated stepping down from the buckboard.

I set the basket down that Gem was in and let her leave it.

"Boys bring her bags into my house, so she can settle in and rest for a bit," stated Emma.

I followed the woman up to the house where she showed me to my room until my family arrived. Gem seemed to be having a grand time familiarizing herself with the new surrounding while I packed a bit and rested until it was dinner time in the bunkhouse.

I sat among the Pony express riders and Uncle Teaspoon after Emma forbidden me to help her prepare the evening meal. Gem hovered around sniffing everyone and checking out the bunkhouse.

"So tell us about yourself, Rosie," said Emma.

"Well, my daddy was a sheriff and my brother ran our small horse ranch, my mother, while step mother was a seamstress before she married daddy. I helped my brother and grandfather with the horses," I said.

"Why isn't your daddy a sheriff anymore?" asked Cody.

"It's hard to be a sheriff when the people of the town don't rightly like our children," I answered.

"Why didn't they like you?" asked Kid.

I looked to my uncle, who just motioned for me to tell them.

"My birth mother was from the Osage tribe. I'm half Osage, that's why people didn't like me in Cottonwood, besides the fact that I caused trouble with the Livery station," I answered.

It's silent for a bit while they all stared at me. It was Emma that broke the silence.

"What happened to your mother? If it isn't too much to ask," she questioned.

"She died giving birth to me. I never knew her," I answered sadly.

The silence returned and uncle Teaspoon squeezed my hand. I had always felt guilty about my birth mother even after daddy and my grandparents told me it wasn't my fault.

"Ike wants to know what you did at the livery?" asked Buck.

"I tried to feed a couple ponies when I was five because the stable hand wasn't feeding them properly," I answered.

"That's how Jason met his second wife. She saw the stable hand grab Rosie and ran for Jason. I happened to be visiting at the time," expanded uncle Teaspoon. "About a year later Jason married Elizabeth Colter, the Banker's daughter, who was also the town's seamstress."

"And how I got my first ponies, my daddy brought them and my grandfather taught me how to train and ride them. It was the start of the Hunter horse ranch. Then grandfather passed away from illness."

"We so sorry Rosalie," said Emma.

We all finished dinner in silence. I walked into the barn after my dinner and washed my dishes. I wanted to see the horses. I petted the horses as we walked along the stalls, but one horse stood out among the other's, a tan horse with a white mane and tail. I walked up to the horse and pet its nose. It reminded me of my horse Bandit.

"Aren't you a pretty horse," I told the horse. "I wonder what they named you."

"Sundance," said Someone.

I turned to look at the newcomer and found a boy with a dark hat on and a tan jacket on. I stopped petting the horse and backed away.

"Who are you?" he asked walking toward me.

I didn't answer, but I moved back keeping a distance between us. I didn't know him and I wasn't going to take any chances. He closed the distance and grabbed my arms.

"I ain't going to hurt…" he started.

I cut him off by slamming my knee into his southern region and I bolt past him and out of the barn to get my uncle.

XXX

 _~Teaspoon's POV~_

I had just got comfortable in the rocker with Gem in my lap while the boys were relaxing, we had seen Rosalie head into the barn to look at the horse. The boys had been concerned, but I reassured them that Rosie would be fine and that she was like Ike when it came to horse and animals. I also knew Jimmy was in there brushing down Sundance from his ride.

"Uncle!"

I looked over to see Rosalie running from the barn, frighten. Of course, the boys had jumped to their feet at the sight of a frighten Rosie.

"What happened?" I asked moving Gem from my lap and placing the puppy in the chair.

"There's someone in the barn!" she said stepping onto the porch.

At the moment, Jimmy came stumbling out of the barn and made his way to the bunk house. Rosie hid behind me.

"That little girl kneed me!" he shouted.

That was the wrong choice of words to use with Rosie. Before I knew Rosie had tackled Jimmy and was beating on him. We all watched as Jimmy got the upper hand for the moment before Rosie kneed Jimmy again and he rolled off of her.

"If you two are done fighting, I'll be happy to introduce you two," I said looking the two.

Rosie got up and started dusting herself off.

"My Dress! You ripped my dress!" spat Rosie at Jimmy.

"Me! You're the one that attacked me!" shouted Jimmy as he got up as. "You crazy woman!"

"Excuse me, but you grabbed me!" she shouted.

'Yup, Rosalie, and Jimmy will get along just great. If they don't kill each other first.' I thought to myself.

"Alright! That's enough!" I shouted over their bickering walking in between them.

Rosalie had her arm's crossed glaring daggers at Jimmy and Jimmy was doing the same. I would be getting Jason back for sending me Rosalie.

"Jimmy Hickok, this is Rosalie Hunter, my niece. Rosalie, this is Jimmy Hickok, one of my pony express riders. Happy now," I stated. "I expect you two not to try and kill each other until Rosalie's parents come."

They continued to glare at each other as if they hadn't heard me.

"I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight Uncle, boys, Emma, Hickok," said Rosalie walking past me and shoving Jimmy as she headed for Emma's. "Come on Gem."

Ike helped the puppy out of the chair and she took off after her mistress, once she was out of earshot and sight, Cody spoke.

"Only Teaspoon would have a niece that was feisty," commented the boy.

"You boys haven't seen her on a horse yet," I stated. "She might put you some of you to shame."

We moved back inside the bunkhouse where Emma got Jimmy some supper before we all got some sleep.

XXX

Two weeks later…

~Rosalie's POV~

I had made friends with the boys and Emma. I and Jimmy didn't fight like that first night which made my uncle happy, but we still didn't see eye to eye, but we were definitely friends. Over the course of my first week, you could tell I was part Indian, as my skin had darkened a bit more and the fact that I was wearing my black hair in braids.

I sat on top of a gray and silver mane horse that I had named Ace without Jimmy on Sundance. Jimmy always seemed to follow me on my morning rides when he didn't have a run in the mornings. I got tired of him following me, so I took to asking him the night before if he was joining me in the morning or not. Which of course led to us both being teased.

Today, however, was different. I had gotten up earlier and walked my horse out of the barn and headed into town by myself. I had some extra money from doing chores for Uncle Teaspoon and I wanted to repay them for the kindness they were giving me by making my Strawberry pie. I rode into town and stopped in front of Tompkins general store. I dismounted Ace and headed in.

The few times I had been in town had been murmurs and behind the back comments. It never went beyond that because the boys and Emma stayed close to me.

I looked over at the Marshal Office to see Sam Cain watching me. He was a good man and I knew from my daddy that he was a good lawman. I considered him a friend and I knew if something happened he would get me home. I smiled and waved to him which returned before I headed into the story.

"Good morning, Ms. Hunter, what can I do for you?" said Tompkins.

Mr. Tompkins was a hard man to like when I first met him, but I understood and I didn't hold it against him.

"I was hoping you had some local strawberries or point me in the direction of where to get some? I wanted to make a pie for my uncle and the boy," I explained.

"you are in luck, but because Mrs. Robinson just dropped off a basket full of her jarred Strawberries," he answered. "How many did you need?"

"Two jar's at least," I replied.

"I'll go get them for you. is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"I don't think so as of right now."

"Looking around and if see anything let me know."

"Will do."

I walked around and spotted the perfume table. I wasn't one for perfume, but I did wear from time to time. I wore it to dances back in Cottonwood, but when you only dance with your father and brother it gets old. There was supposedly a dance coming up and Emma said I should go, buy a new dress, and get prettied up. I picked up a bottle of Rosewater and a bottle of lily water; two of my favorite's and went back to the counter as Tompkins brought out the jars of Strawberries.

"How much do I owe you, Mr. Tompkins?" I asked.

"Fifteen dollars," he answered.

I pulled out the money I had and only found that I had thirteen dollars and fifty cents left from the money I needed to buy a pretty new dress.

"I only have thirteen dollars and fifty cents right now, but I can pay you the rest by the end of weeks with the chores my uncle gives me to do," I said putting the money on the counter. "If I don't you can tell my uncle."

"Alright. Have a good day Ms. Hunter."

"You too Mr. Tompkins."

I took my packages and headed out of the store. I wrapped the stuff in some cloth I had brought with me so they wouldn't break before I put them in my saddle bags and headed down to the dressmakers. I found the most beautiful dress I could get in my price range. It was a powder blue dress that was off the shoulders, with fitted sleeves that flowed out at the ends that made my eyes shine.

The dressmaker assured me that I looked absolutely beautiful in it as she wrapped it up for me. I exited the shop and put the dress in my other saddle bag before I could head back out of town I was grabbed, pulled into the alleyway and gagged. But as the man tried to pull up my skirt to hit me a silver barrel appeared and the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Let her go," came a familiar voice.

I turned my head to find Jimmy standing there.

"What do you care about this savage?" asked the man. "Besides I have a score to settle with this whore, boy."

I recognized as Joseph Anders, as the youngest son of the livery owner.

"She a friend of mine," replied Jimmy forcing the man away from me and back out the alley. "And she ain't a savage. She's a lady."

I heard people shouting for Marshal Cain as Jimmy back him out of the alley. That's when Joseph drew on Jimmy and Jimmy shot him, killing him, I stayed close behind Jimmy as Marshal Cain arrived.

"What's going on? Jimmy? Rosalie?" He asked gun drawn.

"He attacked Rosalie. He was going to violate her, Sam," answered Jimmy holstering his gun and turning to me. "Then he drew on me, Sam."

He untied the gag and let it fall to the ground.

"Are you okay Rosalie?" asked Jimmy looking me over.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied smiling. "I know him."

Jimmy and Sam looked at each other then back at me.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

"His name is Joseph Anders, his father used to run the livery in Cottonwood. I got his father fired Jimmy," I explained. "His father was a drunk who wasn't doing his job and he was starving horses. I was five years old and couldn't stand walking past them, so I started feeding them until I got caught."

"We have a big problem," said Sam. "Jimmy you two need to get back to the station, I'll be out as soon as I get this cleaned up. Whatever you do don't let Rosalie out of your sight."

"Right," said Jimmy.

We mounted our horses and rode back out to the waystation, where uncle Teaspoon was waiting looking very upset, but Jimmy explained what happened in town and that seemed to quell his angry. He gathered up the boys and Emma as Sam rode in where he explained the problem we had

"I knew that Anders gang was in the area, I just didn't think they would be this close," stated Sam. "I thought they were over in Cottonwood area."

"What this got to do Rosie?" asked Cody. "Besides the fact that Joseph Anders is dead at Jimmy's hand and not hers."

"Richard and Joseph Anders father worked at the livery in cottonwood when I was a child. He was drunk who wasn't doing his job and starving the horses. I had to walk past those ponies every day to and from school. I was five years old and been raised partly by my late mother's parents. I started to feed them until I got caught. Mr. Anders was drunk and would have killed me if it weren't for my step mother. The owner of the livery fired Mr. Anders and the town basically ran them out," I explained. "I got a man fired."

"You did the right thing, Rosie," said Emma patting my shoulder.

"That doesn't explain why Jimmy killing Joseph is got anything to do with you?" stated Kid. "Besides the fact he attacked you."

"It doesn't matter if Jimmy did the killing or not. Richard Anders will come and finish what his brother started. I'm a savage that ruined their lives," I stated. "And now I'm ruining all of your."

I walked out of the bunkhouse and closed my eyes. It was true, all I did was ruin thing's, now I had brought trouble to my uncle and his friends.

"You're wrong Rosa. Like I said to Joseph, you are not a savage, but you are a lady," said Jimmy.

"You don't get it, do you? I brought trouble to all of you! This is not what I wanted when I came to visit!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe not, but we'll get through this. You've been here for two weeks, you've grown on us," commented Jimmy. "You're Teaspoon's niece, so, of course, we're going help you."

"This isn't your fight."

"Yeah well, Joseph Anders made it our fight the minute he attacked you. You're family and family sticks together."

"Family isn't just blood."

It was something my grandparents, my uncle, and my father drilled into me and Riley as children. Uncle Teaspoon considered these rider's his family and that made them my family too. Jimmy lead me back inside where we discuss a plan of how to keep me safe. I just had to prove my riding abilities and me shooting to everyone.

 **XXX**


End file.
